


Who Owns My Heart

by soulgusttheguardian



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, idek okay i'm sorry ;-;
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 15:38:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1693586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulgusttheguardian/pseuds/soulgusttheguardian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How funny it had been- that the two of them, who had once fought over Blaine Anderson- "Sex on a stick and sings like a dream" -were reunited in his absence and getting along like adults (Well. Like snarky adults who couldn't go longer than five minutes without rebutting each other and had teenaged-level maturity nicknames for the other).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Owns My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> So at the point I started this I hadn't watched past Season 2 but thanks to fanfics and my own curiosity (aka skipping around episodes) I found out about the Klaine break up in season 4. Soooo somehow this came about and it's really random and awful but yeah. Woo.

Rachel was surprised when he had first told her. And Kurt couldn't really blame her, after all she probably assumed it would be longer than this before he even considered dating again, given how he had been after he and Blaine broke up. Hell, it wasn't like he planned to be getting out there this soon, and it certainly hadn't been planned that the reason he would chose to date again would be over six foot, chestnut haired and green eyed.

In a stark contrast to Blaine, Kurt's second boyfriend was a slender, towering figure who was suave and, while there was no denying that the ex-Warbler star had been friendly and flirty, there was a whole other level of flirty-sexual for his recent interest. It had put off some people over the years, drawn others in; and Kurt was honestly appalled when he had found himself pulled in by what he had once pushed away. He had prided himself on his romantic heart, but that night when he had gone into the bar and had sent a smirk over his shoulder to listlessly watching eyes across the dance floor, he hadn't anticipated how quickly he would fall into the arms he had been trying to get miles away from his senior year of high school.

How funny it had been- that the two of them, who had once fought over Blaine Anderson- "Sex on a stick and sings like a dream" -were reunited in his absence and getting along like adults (Well. Like snarky adults who couldn't go longer than five minutes without rebutting each other and had teenaged-level maturity nicknames for the other).

Kurt promised a civilized meeting (after being hassled over it) where Rachel and Santana could re-meet him, properly, and hopefully be able to shove aside what had happened in the past like he had, but he was nervous about it. Neither of them had as personal of reasons to hate him, but they had their own opinions. Kurt didn't expect any hugs and smiles and cheers the first time around, though, considering he had insisted they not find out his identity until the night of the dinner. Especially not from Queen Bitch 1 and 2 (he says lovingly).

"Kurt I hope your new boyfriend is on time because I'm hungry and definitely not hanging around while he decides to take his damn time." Santana quips as she saunters into the kitchen. Kurt smacked her with his spatula in response when she passed between him and the table.

"He'll be on time, Santana." Kurt promised. He tossed the chicken in the pan around and reached over to a small saucepan that he poured into the bigger one. "If he isn't you have permission to scarf down half the pan."

"Very funny, Hummel."

Rachel entered the kitchen then, wearing a pretty black shirt with a high collar and one of her white "librarian" skirts Kurt hadn't seen her in since high school. She looked a little awkward- like she was unsure what to say, but Santana saved her from having to by launching into a rant about some girl she had dealt with at work that morning. It quickly turned into a high spirited verbal assault of the girl; both Kurt and Rachel insisting that Santana was correct and had acted accordingly.

Sometime during their discussion Kurt was brought out of his cooking daze by the doorbell ringing, and he started with a jump, just managing to keep the spatula from flipping onto the floor. Santana and Rachel both stopped speaking- mouths open mid sentence, and faced him. He could tell they both wanted to rush to the door and fling it open- find out who was behind all the smiles Kurt gave his phone and the blush he wore sometimes when he would get off the computer, but neither of them moved. He took a deep breath, laid down his spatula, and turned off the oven before tying off his apron and indicating for them to sit. He didn’t head for the door until they both (reluctantly) had.

Under his long-sleeved shiny grey button down and blue suit vest, Kurt’s heart was starting to hammer nervously. He tried to calm himself down in the last few steps to the door, but when deep breathing did nothing he let out an aggravated noise and just flung the last barrier between his friends and boyfriend open.

“Hey babe," one Sebastian Smythe greeted, smirk plastered in place as usual. "Did you leave any glitter at the store?" He tipped his head towards Kurt's latest project strewn across the couch, and the shorter boy just huffed before reaching forward to tug him in the apartment by the forearm.

"Just get in here,"

Kurt took Sebastian's coat from him, slinging it on the coat rack nearby then did a small circle with his hands pressed to his cheekbones in an effort to calm himself down. "Hey, hey-" Sebastian caught him by the shoulders and spun him around so they were facing each other. "Kurt. Look at me." He did; nervousness oozing from his features. "Relax. It'll be fine."

"How do you know?"

Sebastian laughed. "If I could make _you_ forgive me I doubt Barbara and Bitchtana will be much harder to convince." He stooped down, smiling, and made to kiss Kurt on the mouth.

"Oh my God."

The two boys snapped their heads towards where the voice had come from, Kurt's blue eyes so wide it looked like he was about to be shot and Sebastian's green ones just coolly staring where one Rachel Berry was now- right hand on the kitchen door frame and left around the stems of three wine glasses. Kurt came back to reality when Santana's heels clicked up next to her and he peddled a few steps away from Sebastian. The tall boy was grinning now with his hands back in his dark blue jean pockets. "Kurt-" Santana started. She approached them slowly, folded her arms over her red, tight sweater. "-Why is _Sebastian Smythe_ in our apartment, inches away from kissing you with his prostitute lips and looking at your ass like he wants to eat you?"

Kurt opened his mouth to answer at the same time he glanced at Sebastian- a look of offense crossing his face and only growing when Sebastian spit his tongue out at him with a playful shrug. "It's these jeans," he stepped over and slipped a hand into Kurt's back pocket and delivered a swift, noisy kiss to his temple. Kurt flushed. "You really should know better by now."

"Okay. _Gross_. Ahem!" Santana clapped her hands. "Someone start explaining."

Sebastian sighed but didn't remove his hand as he gave the bossy girl a look out of the corner of his eye. "It's a _pleasure_ to see you both again, Santana and Rachel." Rachel preened a little when he directed attention to her. "Kurt and I met at Prism a few months ago. It was my first night after moving here and I was stressed from having to deal with my parents all day helping me move into my apartment, so I went looking for the gay clubs and was recommended I visit Prism by someone I encountered on the way." He shifted his stance to be closer to Kurt, moving his hand this time only to slide it lazily along Kurt's back around to his opposite hip. His free hand took residence in the front pocket of the older boy’s red skinny jeans. “I’m guessing you two haven’t been there, given the looks on your faces." Rachel and Santana glanced at each other like some silent  Elt;em >How dare he assume that", but nodded just a moment later. “Anyway, _this_ guy-" Sebastian nosed obnoxiously at the back of Kurt’s ear with a smirk, causing his boyfriend to squirm a bit. "-was all over the place, dancing on counters and singing along to whatever the guys asked him to, grinning like he was having the best time of his life,"

Kurt laughed, blushing a little at the memory. Once the guys at Prism had gotten to know him, (or rather, his passion for performing) they had insisted he do an impromptu song for them and one had turned into five and now everytime he went they practically begged him for one. The night in question had been different because it was the first time he had sang a less innocent song or actually _danced_ with anyone while doing it, but it was also the night he had noticed a tall, slender man at the bar watching him everytime he looked over with desiring eyes. He remembered deciding to throw out his usual bashfulness much like he had that first night at Scandal's very early in the song and had started to dance as sexually as he could manage- so he honestly wasn't surprised at the attention, at least not until he had finished and, smiling at the applause he had received, realized that the guy watching him was no stranger.

Sometime between that realization and his leaving for the night he had ended up on one of the many deep violet and electric green lit glass cases in the building, watching the glitter blowers rain shimmery bits up into the air while his arms held onto Sebastian's torso and their hips pressed together. The taller boy had glitter stuck in his hair and on his skin- slick with sweat- when he had started singing along to the song in Kurt's ear; low and sultry. After that- well. He hadn't needed to exercise for two days afterward.

Kurt came back to reality when Rachel and Santana came forward to shake Sebastian's hands. They exchanged pleasantries, asking menial questions on their way into the kitchen. The girls blabbered on about what they should watch while they eat, and Sebastian hung back. He sent a smile over his shoulder as he slung an arm around Kurt's waist; ducking his head to kiss right in front of his ear.  "You sorta spaced out there, babe. You okay?"

"Yeah, just thinking." Kurt answered.

Sebastian hummed happily. His fingers reached under the waistband of Kurt's jeans and massaged at his hipbone. "Your cheekbones are all red. What exactly were you thinking about?" As if to emphasise his point he licked one of said cheekbones. Kurt batted at him,  squealing, until he backed off the smacking kisses he was leaving on his boyfriend's face.

"I was just thinking about the first night at Prism," Kurt admitted. "When we met again."

"Ah-" the taller boy smirked. His eyes narrowed like they always did when he smiled and Kurt felt his stomach do flips at the sight, up so close. "I loved the dance you did when I first showed up.."

" _Ohhhh_ please don't bring that up."

Both boys laughed at that. "It was sexy, Princess, why do you hate when I bring it up?"

"I can't believe I did that."

"I'm so glad you did."

"You just liked seeing my ass in those gold leather pants."

"So glad you decided to bring those with you to New York."

"You’re insatiable."

“You weren’t complaining last night, ladyface."

Kurt shot Sebastian a chastising look. “We didn’t do anything last night, meerkat."

Sebastian snorted. He withdrew his hands to fold his arms over his chest. “My text history would say otherwise-"

“Right. I wasn’t counting that,"

“Ouch." Sebastian stuck out his bottom lip, placing his right hand over his heart as if wounded. Kurt just rolled his eyes but stepped up to kiss him anyway, sucking his pouted lip just barely. The taller boy hummed, smirking wide. "You should insult me more often like you used to. It's hot."

"And we are expected in the kitchen." Kurt smiled playfully before turning and sauntering off in the indicated direction. And if he purposefully swayed his hips a little bit, well, Sebastian wasn't complaining even as he grumbled and chased after.

****  



End file.
